


After the Picnic

by Persiflage



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Large Breasts, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Lionel are glad to be friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> A tag fic for ATGB 1:06 - that "friendly kiss" demanded to be followed up!

"If you repeat this, I shall say I was drunk. But I'm glad you're back in my life again. You are back in my life again, aren't you?" Jean asked, hoping that he'd say yes.

"I seem to be. Yes."

She felt relief and pleasure, but did her best to hide both by commenting casually, "Nice to have a friend."

"Yes," Lionel agreed. "It's nice to have a friend." He put his arm around her, which startled her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a friendly kiss." He turned her towards him and pulled her closer, leaning in for the kiss, and Jean uttered only an "Oh!" before his lips were on hers. She hardly hesitated before she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. She felt a surge of desire and tried not to melt against Lionel's body: if they hadn't been in a public park, and Judy and Alistair hadn't been lurking around somewhere, she might well have sunk down onto the grass with Lionel, but she knew that wasn't an option.

ATGB-ATGB

Before Judy and Alistair reappeared, Jean asked Lionel back for supper.

"What about Judy?" he asked.

"I've got a good feeling about her and Alistair," she said optimistically.

He raised an eyebrow, but as the pair came into sight at that moment, he didn't offer any further comment.

"You're awake then," Judy said.

"Yes we are, and ready to head home, if that's all right with you two?" Jean asked.

"Monster!" Alistair said, and Jean fought not to smirk when she saw Lionel's expression.

"We thought of going to the pub for a drink once we get back, and then on for supper," Judy said. "Do you two want to come?"

"No thank you," Lionel said quickly. "I think you've worn us out quite enough for one day."

"Well, never mind." Judy didn't seem too disappointed, Jean noticed, and couldn't help directing a little smirk at Lionel, who seemed to be barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

ATGB-ATGB

Jean let them into the house with a silent sigh of relief. "Tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," Lionel said. 

"Do go and sit down."

"Do you want a hand?" he asked, and she smiled up at him.

"I think I can manage to make a pot of tea without collapsing in exhaustion," she told him, grinning mischievously up at him.

"Cheeky minx," he retorted, and she laughed, then gasped in surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He again captured her mouth for a kiss and she felt herself growing weak at the knees.

"Lionel!" 

"Jean?"

"This isn't getting the tea made," she observed, wondering how flushed she had grown.

"Bother the tea," he said, rather vigorously, she thought.

"Don't you want – " she began, but he cut her off,

"I want you, Jean Pargetter."

"Oh!" She looked up into his face, astonished by his forceful response.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all," she said quickly. She pulled away from him, then held out her hand and he grasped it eagerly, allowing her to lead him upstairs.

They were barely through the bedroom door before he was kissing her again, only this time he pressed her back against the door as he untied her scarf.

"Is this all right?" he asked breathlessly, his hands on her shirt buttons.

"Very all right," she told him, smirking up at him as she lifted her hands to unfasten his tie, then unbutton his shirt.

Lionel began kissing her again while she was still fiddling with his shirt buttons. She felt his hands on her waist, then sliding up over her ribcage until he brought them up to cup her breasts through her bra. As his thumbs found her nipples she couldn't help moaning in pleasure, her moan growing louder as he pressed his body against hers and she felt his arousal.

"Oh Lionel," she gasped when he lowered his head to suck her nipple through the cotton of her bra.

"You always did like that," he observed after a few minutes during which she'd only been able to clutch his head, while her hips bucked and she wondered desperately if he was going to make her come just like that.

"Please, Lionel," she panted.

He lifted his head and kissed her again, once more pressing her back against the door. This time, though, his hand slid down her body and she felt his fingers on her thigh before they touched her pussy.

"Oh God!" she cried as his fingertips found her clit and he began to rub the little bundle of nerves through her knickers. Jean felt desire coiling through her body and building towards a crescendo as Lionel's fingers and mouth worked on her flesh until he drove over the edge. The intensity of her orgasm left her shuddering against the door, and slightly hoarse from the cries she'd scarcely been aware of uttering.

Lionel eased Jean away from the door and guided her across to her bed, deeply aware of how aroused he was as a result of his ministrations to Jean.

"Are you all right?" he asked slightly anxiously, as he helped her to sit down.

She gave a choked laugh. "Am I all right, he asks, after giving me a mind-blowing orgasm."

"Mind-blowing?" he repeated, rather disbelievingly.

"Yes," she said simply, and he couldn't help grinning. "Oi!" She swatted his arm feebly.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Looking so smug," she said, her tone tart.

His grin widened. "Well, do you blame me?"

Her expression softened into a smirk. "No, I don't." She reached out to remove his shirt, so he reciprocated, and they were soon down to just their underwear.

Lionel groaned when Jean cupped his balls through his Y-fronts, then gasped when she ran her hand up the length of his erection. "Please, Jean," he begged. "Don't make me come too soon."

"Very well." She shifted backwards on the bed, then lay down, and he leaned over her to kiss her as he slid a hand behind her back and unfastened her bra, which he tossed to the floor.

"Gorgeous," he breathed as he got his first look at her breasts.

"They're – " she began, and he didn't hesitate to cut her off,

"Bloody gorgeous," he said firmly before lowering his mouth over a nipple.

"Oh God!" she gasped as he scraped his teeth lightly over her skin.

He repeated the treatment with the other breast, then pushed himself upright and she could see how hard he was.

"Lionel?"

"Yes Jean?"

"Will you please fuck me?"

He groaned. "I'd forgotten what a minx you are," he told her, and slipped off the bed long enough to remove his underwear before he climbed back onto the bed. He eased Jean's knickers down her legs, noticing the wet spot on the crotch with a certain smugness.

He spread her legs, then rubbed the head of his prick up and down her pussy lips, eliciting an almost incoherent moan of desire from Jean. Then he was slowly easing his cock inside her and she clutched at his shoulders as he pushed deeper into her.

"Oh God, oh God! Don't stop!"

"Fat chance," Lionel panted as, with one final thrust, he filled her completely. He leaned on his elbows and began gently rocking his hips.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Jean, and he wondered if she knew how much it turned him on to hear her saying 'fuck'; he made a mental note to tell her later, as she distracted him by clenching her pussy muscles more tightly around his cock. He grinned down at her as he began to thrust, and her body arched up to meet his until he found himself rutting quite wildly into her tight, wet pussy.

"Yes, yes!" Jean panted, "Fuck me, Lionel! Fuck me!"

"I should make you wash your filthy mouth out with soap," he told her sternly.

"Fuck me!" Her tone was insistent and he thrust deeper and harder, acutely aware of the noise of their flesh slapping together. He could feel pressure building inside him, and knew that it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax.

Jean clutched his body to hers, aware of the coil of desire building throughout her body again as Lionel's cock pounded into her, and she urged him on, whispering all sorts of filthy things in his ear.

"Oh God!" Lionel's cry of pleasure was matched by Jean's as they climaxed almost simultaneously, his cock pouring his seed into her, and her pussy muscles clenching tightly around him.

He managed to slide his arms around her and roll over so that she lay on top of him, rather than him squashing her. She kissed him tenderly, and he kissed her back.

"I feel deliciously wanton," she told him, and he chuckled. 

"Do you, indeed?"

"Oh yes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh definitely." She wriggled against him, reminding him that his softening cock was still inside her.

"Then I'm glad," he told her.

"Me too." 

"So just how drunk are you?" 

She frowned at him for a moment, then her face cleared and she chuckled richly; Lionel felt his cock twitch in response: her chuckle sounded far sexier these days, he decided.

"Drunk enough, apparently."

He smirked. "Good." He put a hand to the back of her head and pulled her down for another 'friendly kiss': it was definitely good to be back in Jean's life.


End file.
